Fuinjutsu Masters
by Shinobi of the Satchigan
Summary: Title sucks, I know. Two brothers suffer hardships as they try to right the wrongs they wrote when they tried to bring their mother back from the dead. Summary also sucks, I know. Please R and R!


**Hello everyone, Shinobi of the Satchigan here! This story came into my mind while I was watching Full Metal Alchemist while waiting for the new Naruto chapter to come out. And because of that, this story is heavily inspired by FMA. And before I forget:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist. There, now on with the story!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv

"You see that kid?"

"Which one?"

"The one next to the tall blonde kid,"

"The short one with the sandy brown hair?"

"Yea. I heard he's possessed by a demon,"

"I heard he was one,"

These words, and more, were all whispered as the villagers of Konoha directed their eyes at a pair of Shinobi walking down the street.

"Hiro, congratulations on making Chunin, too bad I missed it," the tall one said to the shorter one.

"It's fine Daisuke, I know how missions can be," Hiro said as they stopped outside the barbeque restaurant. "At least you can see my chunin vest now," he pointed to himself, smiling at his accomplishment.

Sure enough, over his crimson sweatshirt was a chunin vest, and below that was a pair of navy blue pants. His headband was around his left arm.

"I've had mine longer though," Daisuke said, sticking his tongue out.

His attire consisted of the vest, a navy blue sweatshirt, and matching pants. His headband was around his forehead.

"So, you're older than me," Hiro grumbled as he entered the restaurant. "You said you would buy me lunch to celebrate, come on! I'm hungry,"

Daisuke smiled at his younger brother. 'What a one track mind. Reminds me of myself, just a few short years ago.'

_Flashback_

"_Daisuke, what're we going to do now that mom's gone?"_

_ "We're going to bring her back, Hiro,"_

_Flashback End_

"Daisuke, you coming in or not?"

Daisuke shook himself out of his stupor. How many times did he have to tell himself? It didn't do to dwell on the past.

"Yea, sorry, Hiro," Daisuke said as he walked into the restaurant.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvv

Many sounds could be heard coming from the training field. Sounds of two ninja clashing in a fierce Taijutsu battle. Daisuke and Hiro exchanged a flurry of blows, neither gaining ground on the other. The brothers never held back against each other, so their spars could get out of hand. But they were never as brutal as a spar against Lee or Gai. It was a fun hobby for the brothers, as it was always a tossup as to who would win.

After a few more minutes of the spar, Daisuke quickly spun on his heel, his other leg speeding towards Hiro's chest. Hiro blocked with his arms, but the force of the impact drove him about fifteen yards backwards.

"Your Taijutsu is as good as always, brother," Daisuke said as he rightened himself.

"Yours as well," Hiro said in reply.

Both combatants were panting heavily.

"Excuse me, are you the Mana brothers?" a voice called, and a moment later, a chunin dropped from a tree, landing between the brothers.

"We are," Daisuke replied.

The chunin turned towards him, ignoring Hiro completely.

"So, you're Daisuke? I've heard much about you… you and your brother," the chunin inquired.

Daisuke frowned, but replied anyway.

"You can't always trust your sources of information,"

The chunin adopted a scowl.

"Yes, yes, of course. Hokage-Sama wishes to see you two about a mission,"

"We'll be right there," Daisuke replied.

The chunin nodded curtly, then left.

"Why can't people treat me like a human?" Hiro grumbled, looking down. "I'm still human, even after the incident,"

Daisuke looked on sadly.

"Those who hate you for that aren't worth your time, Hiro. It isn't your fault, anyways," _'It's mine.' _He thought silently.

_Flashback_

_ "Don't worry, Hiro. It's going to be fine,"_

_ "AHHHH!"_

_ "Hiro! Hang in there, Hiro! Hang in there!"_

_Flashback End_

"You're right, Daisuke," Hiro replied sullenly at the ground.

His voice shook Daisuke out of his stupor.

"It's just, I wish people could see me for me, like before. Now they only see me as him,"

Daisuke walked towards his brother, patting him on the back.

"Hey, it doesn't do to dwell on the past. Come on, let's go see what the Yondaime wants," _'I'm such a hypocrite.'_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv

The journey to the Hokage's office was silent and uneventful. After being waved in by a stuffy-looking secretary, the brothers entered, bowing before the Hokage.

"What is it you wanted, Hokage-Sama?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, as the chunin I sent hopefully told you, I have a mission for you," the young Hokage replied. "It's a B-Rank. There's been a string of murders in a suburban village in the Land of Donuts. The suspect is local miller Roy Gensu. Handle with extreme caution, as he is, according to reports, crazed and able to use jutsu. Although, he wasn't able to before the murders started,"

Hiro sighed. "With all due respect, Hokage-Sama, can you get someone else to do it?"

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "We have a lot to do with our research,"

"Well you see," the Yondaime replied, lowering his voice and leaning forward in his seat. "Rumor has it that Roy began whispering about a ring shortly before this mess started and he gained ninjutsu,"

The brothers were surprised, to say the least.

_ 'We've been searching for so long.'_

_Flashback_

"_Mother, Mother! Look what we did!" a young Daisuke and Hiro shouted, bursting into their small house, startling their mother, who smiled after the scare._

_ "What did you two manage to make today?" she asked kindly._

_ They each held one side of a teddy bear, thrusting it towards their mother by it's arms._

_ "Look!" Hiro said as Daisuke put his first two fingers on a seal in the bear's mouth. After channeling a bit of chakra into it, a shuriken appeared in his hand._

_ "We wanted to show you before Sensei,"_

_ "You sure are his sons, prodigies in Fuinjutsu,"_

_ The brothers smiled._

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_ The young brothers were crying at the side of their mother's hospital bed, a nearby doctor sat beside them._

_ "She must have been fighting this for years, to resist our attempts at helping her,"_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_ The brothers knelt at their mother's grave._

_ "We're going to bring her back, Hiro," Daisuke whispered. "I read in one of Dad's scrolls, there's a sealing that con, in theory, bring people back to life. It requires massive amounts of chakra, though; and I know just how to get it,"_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_The brothers stood in the middle of a clearing in a forest just outside the village in silence. Striding forward, Daisuke broke the silence, withdrawing a jar of blood from his jacket._

_ "Here's our vial of Uchiha blood. I guess one good thing came from Itachi's killing spree,"_

_ Hiro looked concerned._

_ "Brother, are you sure that blood will work? I mean, what we're trying to summon, it's very powerful,"_

_ Daisuke faced his younger brother._

_ "I got these seals from an old scroll of Dad's that Mom never let us read, Remember? We both checked the framework and components of the seals. It's authentic. As for the Uchiha blood, it's said that they were one of the only ones who could control the Bijuu which is good, as we're trying to summon the Nine Tails,"_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_They stood at opposite ends of a giant seal that Hiro had constructed as Daisuke double-checked their work._

_ "Ready?" Daisuke asked._

_ "Ready," Hiro replied._

_ Daisuke turned around, emptying the jar of blood on the dirt behind the large seal. He knelt, drawing a second, smaller seal in the Uchiha blood. Then, he quickly place his left hand in the seal, channeling his chakra into it. Just as he thought it wasn't working, a roar shattered the silence of the night._

'Kyuubi! Better make this quick, before Leaf Shinobi show up!'

_ "Remember, Hiro! It will It will disappear when I stop channeling my chakra into this seal I'm holding it back, for now!" Daisuke yelled._

_ He quickly reached around and put his right hand into the other, larger seal as Hiro did the same from the opposite side. The seal began to glow bright red, eventually blocking Daisuke's sight of Hiro. Then something felt wrong to Daisuke. The glow began to turn blood-red, and Daisuke felt his chakra draining at an alarming rate._

_ He heard Hiro shout, then the seal exploded outwards with a massive amount of chakra, sending both brothers backwards. Daisuke coughed, moving to his knees. Dirt and branches were everywhere, while dust hung in the air. _

'I was wrong. The seal was bad. Was the other one too? No! Where's Hiro?'

_ Before he could search for his missing brother, a great force harshly knocked him to the side. Daisuke looked behind him to see the fox staring at him._

'So that seal didn't work either… Kuso!'

_ "You humans are so pathetic," the Fox rumbled in a deep, gravelly voice. "So easy to kill. But, even while you tried to hold me captive and steal my chakra, I will spare you. But, I think I will eat your brother in recompense,"_

_ "No!" Daisuke shouted as one of the Beast's claws stabbed through Hiro's chest, then flung him into Daisuke, knocking him down._

_ "I shall let you say goodbye," the Fox rumbled maliciously._

_ Daisuke propped his younger brother's head up on his arm._

_ "Hiro! Hang in there, Hiro! Hang in there!" Daisuke yelled desperately to his fading brother._

_ Hiro didn't speak or otherwise acknowledge that he had heard Daisuke at all. Daisuke could feel his little brother slipping away from him. He had to act, and fast._

_ "Hey fox!" he yelled._

_ "Done saying goodbye?" it questioned in mock sincerity._

_ "No, I just have a question for you,"_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Did you know that my brother and I are considered masters of Fuinjutsu? That we've mastered it at our young age?"_

_ "No, what does that have to do with anyt-" the Bijuu was interrupted as the tips of Daisuke's fingers glowed purple, before he slammed them into Hiro's stomach._

'This was in a forbidden scroll, I hope the Yondaime doesn't mind that I use it.'

"_Sealing Jutsu!" he cried desperately._

_ The Fox was surprised to say the least._

_ "So, you think that by sealing me into your brother, I'll heal him to save my own life. Smart, and using seals that I doubt even your Yondaime knows of, but only the most powerful could even hope to-" the Kyuubi was interrupted again as he began to feel his chakra being transported to Hiro's body._

_ His eyes widened as he realized the jutsu was working._

_ "Why you! I'm going to skin you alive, you hear me? I will make you suffer!" it shouted as it charged at Daisuke._

_ Before he could make it to the young ninja though, he was completely sealed into Hiro. Daisuke smiled as he saw Hiro's body start to heal. He heard shouting, then he blacked out._

_ The council wasn't happy at having a Jinchuriki. But the Yondaime, being the great leader that he was, convinced them to let Hiro live, and told everyone that knew of Hiro's status (the citizen and Shinobi council) that revealing Hiro's status would be a death sentence._

_ Over the next few years, Daisuke began to take missions on his Genin team. While on a mission on the outskirts of the Fire Country, he heard a legend. The legend that the Sage of Six Paths' tomb was somewhere in one of the elemental countries, and that whoever found it would also find his ring, a tool that the Sage put massive amounts of chakra into. There was so much elemental chakra in it, according to legend, that whoever had it could do any jutsu without any limits. Daisuke thought, if he could find it, maybe he could get the Kyuubi out of his brother, and finally atone for his sin._

_Flashback End_

"We accept the mission, Hokage-Sama!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvv

**Wow, that was the longest single chapter I've ever written. Now, I just want to say, before I'm flamed, I'm trying to not make the Ocs OP, the reason Daisuke knew of the sealing whereas the Yondaime only knew the one that would kill the user is quite simple. The jutsu Daisuke used was created by the First Hokage's wife. It was so complex that nobody could even understand how it worked, so it became useless. It was stuffed in the Hokage's library and forgotten, until Daisuke got a hold of it. So yea, thanks for reading this, please don't forget to review, reviews are the fire that fuels my will to write. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
